SuperStar Life
by Zakiyya
Summary: It's now senior year for Max Fang Iggy and Adrienne, and it's time to start looking at different colleges, and different life styles. Things start to get a little complicted for the 4 friend relationships. MANG . IggyxOC. Sequel to highschool life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so this is the sequel to High School life. If you haven't read it, you need to, in order to understand this story, so go up to my name, and click on it, and find my story. :D Thank you. Declaimer for the whole story because I'm not going to remember to put this on every chapter!**

IggyPOV

"Yo fang, get up! it our first day of school and I don't want to be late." I said Jumping on Fang's bed. He groaned.

"Nooooo, I'm sweepy…. I mean." Fang shot up as I fell on the floor laughing my ass off.

"Your sweepy fangy?" I asked in a babys voice. Fang glared and shot me the bird.

"Where and when." I asked. Fang made this face that was so Funny (**face on profile)** It had me cry laughing.

"You're so weird! I don't understand how Adrienne likes you!" fang said putting on his poker face.

"How dare you, I'm adorable, and she doesn't like, she loves, and how could you say such a thing." I said dramatically.

"You say she loves, I like to think otherwise." I glared and got off the ground.

"Just get you dumb fat ass up for we can go to school, were seniors now, stop acting like a child** (really now Iggy?:D)**." I glared and left.

"Adrienne, my beautiful sexy Senorita, I missed you sooo, much!" I said hugging my girlfriend. She giggled hugging me back as I spun her around.

"I missed you to Iggy." She said in that beautiful Latin accent. I pulled away a little to look at her. She had dyed her natural brown hair to a wonderful honey brown that gave her skin compaction a nice pop. She had on a ruffled cheetah print dress like shirt with brown skinny jeans brown ankle boots.

"So how was Italy? Did you see the Mona Lisa? Or Leonardo dicaprio? OMG where there French fries amazing?" she giggled and gave me a weird look.

"Yea, I saw the Mona Lisa, but up, Leonardo dicaprio was in the Titanic. So no, I didn't see him," I frowned.

"And, I went to Italy, not France." I scratched my nose with a blank face.

"I meant Pizza?" I said hoping that was the right county. She smiled.

"Yes, it was amazing, but the pasta is better." The first bell rang and I was time to start class.

** Yea, short, but at least it's up. I'm updating tomorrow so yea. Also, I just want to say thank you to all the review for High school life, it made me feel so happy in side. But now we must crush high schools life's review and have more review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so my eye is killing me! And me and my friend RomaVena were talking about what would happen if we shot Fang out the sky and kidnapped him! Lol art class is so freaking fun, but us 2 together, it's a party! Look her up if u read hetalia. :D The story is called Loving Me.**

**Gazzy: Yea look her up! Her friend said I look like Fareo! ;)**

**Me: Hetalia talk, anyways, there is also homestuck that she writes about. Who's watches that?**

**Gazzy: Hmmmm, I'm I that adorable? Hmmmmm **

**Me: oh no, have you been hanging around Fang?**

**Gazzy: Only if u want me to baby. ;D**

**Me: O.o um….. No**

**Gazzy: Take my V-card.**

**Me: O_o What!**

**Gazzy: fang said that you would take it.**

**Me: Gazzy, no, just no.**

**Fang**POV

It's already lunch and I haven't seen Max Iggy Adrienne Or even Rosalina! Yea, Rose moved down here after found out about what almost happened to Adri, so he got custody of her. I sighed and sat at an empty table in the back. I felt like such a loner. People just past me by. Just as I almost felt invisible a girl sat next to me. She had dyed turquoise hair and wore a Pink and black dress. She smiled at me.

"Hi!" she giggles. I looked at her weirdly.

"Um, Hello…."

"You're Fang, part of the Flock." My eyes narrowed

"Yea…"

"Yay!" she giggled again and started eating her pizza. Then giggled.

"Lalalala." I just stared.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Duh silly, I love puppies!" She giggled again.

"Uh-huh…" she looked at me with kind eyes. She reminded me of nudge little.

"One time, I ate 50 hotdogs in a contest." She continued talk.

"Did you win?"

"No I puked before I could finish." I half smiled then laughed. She was so random.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me of my sister, and you're so random."

"Oh. Hahahaha." She smiled when some dude came over.

"Look everyone, Emo and Weirdo! Don't you two make a cute couple?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not weird!" The girl said with a frown.

"Yeah, you're just a freak!" People started laughing. She looked down sadly. She reminded me of little experiment I used to stand up for at the school. He was the eraser. I glared and grabbed the boy by his shirt.

"Leave. Now." I hissed. He looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"I-I'm sorry." He squeaked. I let him go.

"Now, say sorry to her." I glared.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Louder!"

"I'm sorry Halie." He rushed away. I smirked and sat down and glared at anyone who looked our way.

"Why'd you help me?" she asked looking at me.

"Like I said, you remind me of my sister, I got to protect my sister right?" I smiled and grabbed my apple and walked away.

AdriennePOV

"Class, settle down, I have to tell you you're beginning of year project!"  
>My choir teacher said. I smiled looking at the pregnant Lady. I wonder what it's like to be pregnant. <em>With a winged child<em>. My inner thought said. I blushed as Iggy's face popped up in my head

"Now, whoever your inspiration is, like Jay-z, or Fergie, you have to act like them, dress like them and sing two of their songs then write your own song and act as if they are singing your song." I smiled knowing my inspiration was Beyoncé.

After class, I jumped in Iggy's arms. He smiled. He could see now.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked just as my Papa pulled up.

"My Papa's here." I said as he kissed my nose.

"So, he's seen us kiss." He whispered leaning closer. I smiled my eye lids got heavy. I took in a shaky breath. And he attached my lips to him. It felt so good! I wanted to stay like that forever, but my Papa honked the horn. We jumped apart.

"Bye My Angel." I smiled he did to then we went our separate ways.

**Hehehehehehe, sheep!**

**1 review I will update in 2 weeks**

**2 review I will update in 1 week**

**3 review I will update Friday**

**4 review, I will update wensday**

**5 reviews I will update tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Guys, I want to thank you guys for the amazing reviews! **

**Gazzy: yep yep, and I found out what v-card means**

**Me: Yep, he did, and Fang got the crap beating out of him**

**Fang: you guys are mean!**

**Iggy: No, you're just a bad influence.**

**Me: Yea …. Omg I was watching this movie while typing just this part and this girl was just punched my boyfriend. And she going to lie and say that she tripped. Her friend was outside of their car and ran to her when she saw she was hit. Now how you going to lie on him? That is stupid! If your hit by your boyfriend, dump his ass 1****st**** of all, then tell somebody, don't lie on him and say you tripped. **

**Fang: I would never hit my Max.**

**Iggy: and I'd never hit Adrienne.**

**Dylan: I'd never hit any girl, that's like low, and cowardly. I'd hit Fang if I was pissed off.**

**Fang: what did I do to you?**

**Dylan: must we go over this again fangless?**

**Fang: shut up!**

FangPOV

"Haile, are you going to eat your apple?" I asked her. She handed it to me,

"I rather have and orange, Apple taste weird. "She said with a Giggle. I half smiled when Max walked over. I grinned.

"Maxie! Where were you yesterday?" I asked hugging my girlfriend tight. She smiled and hugged me back.

"I skipped." She said then looked at Haile who was smiling.

"Hi! I'm Haile!" She said giggling.

"I'm Max." Max sat down in front of us.

" Oooo, you're the Leader of the flock! Yay! Did you know Puppies are babies? "She laughed. Max giggled little.

"Oh, Fang, I got to go, I got Acting classes!" she grabbed her stuff.

"Bye!" she waved running away. I waved back.

"She seems sweet." Max said moving next to me.

"She is, but you're sweeter." I smiled and kissed her. Until that guy came back over.

"So Emo's got a girlfriend huh." I groaned pulling away. Max just stared at the guy.

"Emo?" She asked as I said "Didn't I get rid of you yesterday?"

"Hey toots, why you don't leave this guy and come hang out with me." She rolled her eyes.

"Fang, can you walk me to my class?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded we stood and walked way leaving the jerk to realize he's just been rejected.

Iggpov after School

"So Iggy, I have a project coming up for Choir, and I need a dance instructor… Do you think Fang will help?" Adrienne asked as we pulled up at a Gas station. I was driving her home in my Toyota Tundra. I nodded.

"I'm sure he will; do you need Nudge again too?" I asked looking at her. She nodded with a smile.

"So when is it? And what do you have to do?"

"It's in two weeks and I have to act, sing, and Dance like my Idol, Beyoncé. I have to have and exact Costume for her too. We're doing it at the pep orally." She said already nervous.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great." I smiled leaned over and kissed her. Then I got out the car and went in the Gas station. I went to the back when I bumped in to someone **(Yes, I know this is like, ok I saw this coming but I need it to happen so deal with me.)**

"I'm so sorry Ma'am." I said Wishing I could use 'I'm blind' excuses again.

"It's ok sweetie." I looked up and gasped.

"Oh my god."

I whispered as I stared at Beyoncé. She put her finger up to her lip and pulled her hood over her head and her sunglasses.

"Please don't yell."

"I'm not, I'm just surprise, wait what are you doing her, awww, look at the baby bump!" **(she still pregnant in this story) **She smiled.

"I came to get Gas and I wanted some Tea." She held up her brisk tea. I nodded.

"Cool."

"Yea."

"So, um I know this is like random, but, could you stay right here for a second."

"Um… ok?" she looked at me weird as I zoomed out the store.

"What is your problem?" Adrienne asked worriedly.

"When is your performance? Like the date?"

"The 25th…" She said slowly. I nodded and ran back in. Beyoncé was still in the same spot looking at some chips.

"Ms. Beyoncé, could you please come to my Girlfriend performance? You're like her idol and she has to act, sing, dance and dress like you. She's going to sing two of your songs and I'm sure she'd love it if you would make it." I said a little out of breath. She smiled.

"When is it?"

"The 25th."

"Hmmm, Ok. Waterway high?" she lifted my school I.D looking at the picture. I nodded.

"Ok, I'll be there." She grinned. I grinned back.

"Thank you!" she nodded. We continued to talk and walked outside after paying for our stuff. I smiled at Adrienne. She smiled back.

"That's her?" She asked. I nodded.

"I want to meet her." Beyoncé said. I chuckled.

"You though I was going to freak out, psh, wait til you meet her." She laughed as we walked to the car. Beyoncé took off her glassed. We laughed as her eyes widen and she covered her mouth. She let down the window.

"Hi." Beyoncé said. A tear fell from Adrienne's Face.

"Hi." She squeaked. I frowned.

"Adri, don't cry." I said wiping her tear.

"I'm sorry, It's just I love you so much!" Adrienne said looking at Beyoncé. Beyoncé smiled.

"And I love you, and I'll be at your performance." Adrienne eyes widened.

"T-to mine?" She nodded.

"Oh my god!" Adrienne smiled.

"So see you on the 25th, here's my Number, if you need any help." Beyoncé wrote her number on Adrienne's arm.

"Ok." Beyoncé smiled and left Adrienne Grinned at me and hugged me when I got in the car.

"Thank you Iggy." She kissed me everywhere on my face. I laughed.

"You're welcome; I'd do anything for my Love." I said.

MaxPOV

"Fang!" I called running to my boyfriend's room. He looked up from his laptop as I jumped him and hugged him.

"What the? Max what's up?" he asked hugging me back.

"I need Love." I said kissing him.

"Mmmm, Why?" he asked kissing me back.

"Cause, you're my subsatute for chocolate." I said grinding against him. He groaned and ran his hand threw my hair.

"Max!" Iggy yelled running into the room and slipped and fell. Fang and I jumped apart.

"Why, my innocent Bird Eyes!" Iggy yelled Adrienne poked her head in the door frame.

"Adri!" I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Hi Max." She said with a smile.

"Hola!" Fang said.

"Fang, I got to ask you something." Adrienne said.

**Yeaa, I got bored, so I'm stopping for today.**

**Gazzy: it's not your best chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been having a lot of homework and I'm having a little writer's block, so these 2 next chapters are going to be like Filter chapters. (If you watch Naruto, you should be used to them ) **

** Gazzy: I look like Naruto too.**

**Ma: Gazzy, y do you look like everybody?**

**Gazzy: cause I'm awesome, cause I have no friends on MySpace, and I go to the movies by myself-**

**Fang: No no… no no.**

**Gazzy: But Fang**

**FANG: No.**

**Gazzy: B-**

**Fang: shut up.**

**Gazzy: Ok.**

**Me: Ha-ha.**

**Dylan POV**

So I was headed over to Adrienne's how to help Rose with her homework. Math homework. Yeah, I'm smart like that. I'm thinking about going to college for Computer engineering. Fang told me that he's going to do it. I bet I'll be a ton better in it!

Anyways, so when I got on Adrienne's porch I rang the doorbell. Rose opened the door. If I wasn't in love with Max, my jaw would have dropped. She stood in Tiny Sky blue short shorts with clouds everywhere and White spaghetti strapped Shirt with Angel on her outfit hugged her body in just the right places. She also had her Long curly hair over one shoulder and she looked up at me threw thoughts long eye lashes. I swallowed. (What my heart may belong to Max, but I'm still a guy)

"Dylan." She said with a roll off her Latin tongue.

"Hi." I said nervously. She noticed and smiled and side stepped.

"Come in." She made a gesture in the house. I nodded and entered the house. She closed the door behind me.

"Would you like a drink? I just made Lemonade and Lemon tarts." Just as she said  
>it, I could smell the fresh smell of lemon coming from the kitchen.<p>

"Sure, do I take my shoes off?" I asked. She nodded and took my math books and put them on the coffee table. Once my shoes were off, I followed her into the kitchen. I sat on the kitchen chair at the table as she sat my plate in front of me. She watched me excitedly as I took a bite off the lemon tart. It was amazing! Iggy never made these so this was my first time trying them. They melted in my mouth. I moaned at the flavor and took another bite. She grinned.

"You like?" she asked. I nodded quickly eating more.

"Yay! I love Lemon tarts but Adrienne and Uncle Joseph Doesn't. Finally I can make them for someone else other than me!" I Laughed and finished my plate. She was about to take it.

"No, let me, you fixed them I don't want you doing all the work." I stood.

"It's no big deal." She said.

"Nope." I smiled and took her hands off the plate and went to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Thank you Dylan." She said.

"Anytime," I shrugged.

"Now go get your homework." I smiled splashing suds at her. She giggled and left.

"So 3₂+b₂=25₂." Rose said focusing on her math. I nodded and gave her the calculator so she could finish.

"So the squared number for 3 is 9 and 25 is 625." I nodded again.

"So the 9 cancels out and so you subtract 9 from 625, and that would be 616, then you square that…..** (Ha-ha, I'm really doing it on the calculator :D ) **Would be 24.81?" I smiled and nodded.

"OMG Dylan you're a Math freak! "She joked hugging me. I hugged her back.

"You knew how to do it; you just needed a little motivation." I said pulling away little and came face to face with her. I've never been this close to a girl before. I blushed.

"Dylan, do you want to go on a date?" She asked.

"But, I kind of like someone else." I answered.

"Max right? Dylan she's with Fang, and I don't think they're breaking up." She replied softly. I sighed.

"I know." I said in a whisper.

"Dylan, I really like you that are why I wanted you to be my Tudor, for I could get you close to me." She said placing her forehead on mine.

"But I-"

"Please just say yes." She said then kissed me. I don't know what happened, but it was like a whole weight lifted off of me. I slowly started to kiss her back. Just when I got the hang of it she pulled away.

"Yes." I said breathlessly.

When I got home, I was grinning ear to ear. I walked in the house to see Fang and Max hugging. I grinned.

"Max, I got something to tell you." I said.

"What?" she asked turning to me.

"I don't like you!" Her eyebrows came together.

"I have a date on Friday!" I said doing a happy dance. She smiled.

"Does that mean you'll leave me and Fang alone now?"

"Yes! I got my first Kiss and it was amazing! HA Fang, I told you I'd kiss someone! OH SNAP! That means we can be friends now! Let's start over! Hi I'm Dylan!" I said holding my hand out to Fang who was looking at me like I just grew another head.

**Yep, Dylan finally got a GF. Who's happy for him? I am. I think Dylan just needs someone other than Max you know. Anyways Review!**

**1 review, update in 2 weeks**

**2 review update in 1 week**

**3 review update on Friday**

**4 review update on Wednesday**

**5 review update tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, like I said I'm updating today, but this might be a short chapter because I have homework. Anyways thank you for all my review:**

**1: I was laughing the whole time I wrote that so thank for laughing XD**

**missfaxlover101: Thank you! Although I don't believe my stories are perfect. I just write what I'd like to see on Fan Fiction.**

**Just me: Thanks, for the grammar comment, but I know I have grammar mistakes. I'm not the best at thoughts things and most like the way I'm headed I will never be. And the Beyoncé thing, that is very possible. I mean, people do need gas for their car. And Beyoncé is a very humble person that I look up too. So don't crush my dreams of meeting her at a gas station. It's like a 50/50 chance, so unless you're Beyoncé, and you're telling me that it's never going to happen; don't tell me it's impossible. **

**Anyways, does anybody have any ideas? I'd really like to hear them.**

EllaPOV (Ewwww)

"Hi Dylan." I said walking in the living room; he was texting on his phone. He looked up briefly and looked back.

"Hey Ells." He murmured. I sat next to him.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"My girlfriend." He said. My eyes widened. Max is at the store with Iggy. Did Max and Fang break up? Fang is Single now!

"Yes! I can finally have a boyfriend!" I grinned standing. Dylan looked at me with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Fang! He's single now and mostlikely has a crushed heart that I can heal!" Dylan's eyes widen.

"N-No, I'm not with-"I rushed off before he finished the sentence and went to Fang's room. He was listening to his music. It was playing loudly. He was listening to MGK – wild boy. I grinned and jumped on his bed. He jumped and glared at me as I giggled.

"Yes Ella?" he asked taking out his ear piece.

"I'm sorry about you and Max." He gave me the same questioning look Dylan gave me.

"What?"

"I'll be your new girlfriend!" I tried to kiss him but he ducked and rolled into the floor like a ninja.

"Dylan!" he yelled and went down stairs.

"It's not my fault!" I heard him say just as Fang threw him in the room.

"Tell Ella." Fang hissed.

"Max isn't my girlfriend!" Dylan said giving Fang a worried glance.

"W-what?" He nodded.

"I'm dating Rosalina."

"What! That hoe!"

"Hey, she's my girlfriend!" Dylan glared. I pouted and left the room.

DylanPOV

"Fang, if we're going to be friends, I don't think you should hit me." I said. Fang glared then turned his back on me.

"Then I guess you don't want my friendship." I frowned.

"But, I do."

"Then my friendship has an exception, I get to hit." I sighed

"Ok, just not in certain areas." I looked down at my lap.

"Of course not. Now get out." Fang slapped me on my neck." I glared and left.

**Gazyy: POOOOOOP**

**Me: Lol**

**Gazzy: shut up !**

**1 review update in 2 weeks**

**2 review update in 1 week**

**3 review update Friday**

**4 reviews update Wednesday 5 review update tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated sooner than later but I went out of town because my uncle had a heart attack. **

**Gazzy: he's ok though! **

**Me: yup I'm happy for him. So now my Review!**

**blackenedheart231: Thank you so much. I'm glad you like them :D**

**peace of the earth: Ha-ha thanks you. I give your review 50/30**

**ozymandias: ha-ha, I thought of Bratz when I read that! Thank you!**

**BOOKi: Lol, yep yep! Like I said Ella is going to be the Bitch type of Girl so yeah.**

**Fangboy99: Thank you!**

**Adrienne POV**

So today, I was going to hang out with Beyoncé to see how she asks around other people and to get a feel of how I need to act when I do my performance. I was currently in a store shopping with her.

"So do you see anything you like?" She asked. I smiled.

"Nothing that my Papa wound approve of." She laughed.

"And you're supposed to dress up like me?" I blushed with a smile.

"Well, its school related; it doesn't count." I argued. She smiled and a little girl came up to her.

"Hi, Beyoncé, can you sign my book." She held out her wow wow wubbzy book at her. Beyoncé smiled

"Sure sweetie." She signed it and the girl Squealed and hugged Beyoncé then ran off to her mom who was standing by watching.

"Kids are so cute!" Beyoncé said rubbing her tummy.

"I can't wait till she comes out." She said.

"It must be great being married and starting a family." I said.

"Well it has its up and downs but it's great. Oh and Jay said hi!" Beyoncé said looking up from her phone.

"Really! Hi!" I said excitedly. Beyoncé said grinned and typed.

"Come on Adrienne, let's go buy some clothes." Beyoncé hooked arms with me and we shopped for a good two hours until we bumped in to Iggy and Haile.

"Hi guys." Haile said giggling.

"Hi Hal, Hi Iggy! What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Haile wanted Fang to take her shopping but of course he said no and asked me. But then Max was like 'Well take Nudge with you, you know she'd want to come' And I was like 'Well you get your Lazy ass up and come watch here with me because I'm not a baby sitter. Then-"

"Iggy you're starting to sound like me!" Nudge said coming up and squealed.

"ZOMG! BEYONCE! ZOMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOUR VOICE IS LIKE SO AMZING! You know what else is amazing? PIE! They have the best pie shop down the street you should come! Iggy was just about to take us! They have karaoke! I love to sing, but I like fashion more, OMG IGGY! We got to go to the fabric store! I need-"

"Nudge is it? Please be quite." Beyoncé said coving her mouth. Nudges eyes grew wide but she nodded.

"And the pie seems like a good idea. I'm kind of hungry." I said. Iggy smiled at me.

"This Pie is amazing!" I said eating my Chocolate Pie.

"No as good as mine!" Iggy Said in a sing-song voice. Beyoncé smiled.

"Guy's I'm going to go sing!" Haile said giggling and stood striating her flower dress shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Really?" I said. She nodded

"Have fun." I grinned. She giggled and went up to the mic.

"Hi everyone!" she said in her kind soft voice. Hi we said.

"Ok, so I'm going to sing you guys my favorite song!" she giggled and went to the Dj and he started to play the song.

**(AM to PM by Christina Milan)**

**Somebody hit the lights so we can rock it day n night**

**People gettin down that's right from am to pm (am to pm)**

**Everybody lookin like stars (like stars) all the chicks n the fellas in the bar (in the bar)**

**All of ya'll bumpin this in you're car (in you're cars) from am to pm **

**Everybody want to get down when they hear the sound **

**when you bump the beat 365 days a year 24 a day 7 days**

**a week now when your drivin in you're 4 x 4 n you turn **

**This up on you're stereo whether night or day non stop**

**You're play n you know you still want more so...**

**Find a honey that's standin on the wall all the girls got**

**there guys on the floor from the front to the back lets go**

**hear this**

**Whoo**

**Somebody hit the lights so we can rock it day n night**

**People gettin down that's right from am to pm**

**Everybody lookin like stars all the chicks n the fellas**

**in the bar all of ya'll bumpin this in you're car from am to pm**

**Everybody in the club come on keep bopin you're head **

**down to this song you got the beats n breaks n you're**

**body shake n were doin it all night long any time or**

**place any place or time no we don't need no sleep **

**365 days a year 24 a day 7 days a week so...**

**Find a honey that's standin on the wall all the girls**

**got there guys on the floor from the front to the back**

**lets go hear this**

**Whoo**

**Somebody hit the lights so we can rock it day n night**

**People gettin down that's right from am to pm**

**Everybody lookin like stars all the chicks n the fellas in **

**the bar all of ya'll bumpin this in you're car from am to pm**

**Everybody lookin like stars all the chicks n the fellas in **

**the bar all of ya'll bumpin this in you're car from am to pm**

**From the front to the back come on n bop you head yea **

**365 day a year 24 a day yea no we don't need no sleep all**

**night we rock that beat so you know what to do just make**

**you're move n make you're move**

**Find a honey that's standin on the wall all the grls got there**

**guys on the floor from the front to the back lets go hear this**

**Whoo**

**Somebody hit the lights so we can rock it day n night**

**People gettin down that's right from am to pm**

**Everybody lookin like stars all the chicks n the **

**fellas in the bar all of ya'll bumpin this in you're**

**car from am to**

**Everybody lookin like stars all the chicks n the**

**fellas in the bar all of ya'll bumpin this in you're **

**car from am to pm**

**From am to pm**

We all cheered as she finished laughing.

"Thank you everyone!" she skipped back to us laughing.

"That was amazing!" I said.

"You really got some talent." Beyoncé agreed.

"Wow, I didn't expect that from you." Iggy said.

"Thanks you guys!" Haile said giggling and drank some of her water.

"Adrienne, you should go sing!" Iggy said.

"No, you know how shy I am!" I said.

"Come on, you're going to have to sing in front of the whole school! Might as well get some practice." He said smiling.

"Yea, plus I never heard you sing before." Beyoncé said. I sighed.

"Fine, Iggy your singing with me." I grabbed his hand and we went on the stage. I told Iggy the song I wanted to sing. He smiled and kissed me quickly, making the crowd give little whoops, and then told the Dj the song title.

**(Justin Timberlake Ft. Beyoncé – End of time) (IGGY****:**_Adrienne __**Both)**_

**Listen**

**Woke up this morning**

**Heard the TV sayin' something**

**'Bout disaster in the world and**

**It made me wonder where I'm going**

**There's so much darkness in the world**

**But I see beauty left in you girl**

**And what you give me makes me know**

**That I'll be alright**

**Because if your love was all I had**

**In this life**

**Well that would be enough**

**Until the end of time**

**So rest your weary heart**

**And relax your mind**

**Cause I'm gonna love you girl**

**Until the end of time**

**You've got me singing**

**Oh whoa, yeah**

**Oh whoa, yeah**

**Everybody sing**

**Oh whoa, yeah**

**Everybody singing**

**Oh whoa yeah**

_No if you're ever wondering_

_About the way I'm feeling_

_Well baby boy there ain't no question_

_Just to be around you is a blessing_

_Sick and tired of trying to save the world_

_I just want to spend my time being your girl_

_And what you're givin me_

_Makes me know that we'll be alright._

_Because if your love was all I had_

_In this life_

_Well that would be enough_

_Until the end of time_

_So rest your weary heart_

_And relax your mind_

_Cause I'm gonna love you boy Until the end of time_

_You've got me singing_

_Oh whoa, yeah_

_Oh whoa, yeah_

_Everybody sing_

_Oh whoa, yeah_

_Everybody singing_

_Oh whoa yeah_

**This one's for the lovers**

**If you're out there let me hear you say**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_This one's for the lovers_

_If you're out there let me hear you say_

_Yeah, yeah_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_**This one's for the lovers**_

_**If you're out there let me hear you say**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_This one's for the lovers_

_If you're out there let me hear you say_

_Yeah, yeah_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

**Oh whoa yeah**

_Oh whoa yeah_

**Oh whoa yeah**

_Oh whoa yeah_

_**Cause if your love was all I had**_

_**In this life**_

_**That would be enough**_

_**Until the end of time**_

We ended the song with a kiss and had the crowd cheering like crazy. I laughed pulling away from Iggy. He smiled and we went back to our table.

"If you don't win at your school, we are going to have a problem. That was so amazing!" Beyoncé said and pressed stop on her recorder on her phone.

"I'm so showing this to Jay." She said with a smile.

**Here you go people another update for more review!**

**1 review updates 2 weeks**

**2 review update 1 week**

**3 review update Friday**

**4 review update Wednesday**

**5 review update tomorrow **

**(If I don't go homework)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMBC (oh my blue cheese pass it on!) I had a dream of what to write the next chapter about I was like OMBC peter pan loves me thank you peter! :D so here you go!**

**MaxPOV**

"Max come on please?" Fang said as we stood in the shower. I was currently washing my hair and fang wanted to have Sex.

"Fang I am kind of busy right now." I said moving toward the water so I could get the soap out my hair. I heard fang groan and he touched my ass.

"But you look so freak in hot right now and I'm horny!" He whined in this adorable voice. I giggled.

"Fang."

"Max."

I turned to my boyfriend and saw he wasn't lying. He was very very horny and very very hard.

"Please max or I'm going to turn this water to freezer level." I shivered as he whisper in my ear. I was about to cave in but then I remembers.

"Fang there isn't even a condom in here. I don't want to get pregnant." He shrugged.

"I'll just pull out before I cum."

"You said that last time and almost got me pregnant." I glared pocking him in the chest.

"Max please don't touch me, your touch only makes me want you more!" he groaned trying to pull me closer.

"Fang I said no!" He sighed.

"Well can you give me a hand job or better yet a blow job?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"And what do I get in return?" I asked.

"A pat on the back and a good job." I glared. He chuckled.

"I kid, I'll finger you." I smiled.

"Ok I said getting on my knees.

**FPOV**

We ended up having shower sex. Yup so now Max is mad at me for not pulling out. But hey she could have told me no again and I would have stopped. But I think we were both caught up in the moment. But hey, who can resist my Fangness? I am amazing at se-…..Why am I telling you this? What are you my dairy? My Rose? (Homestuck inside joke with !) I need a life…

**After the talent show! (Which will be next chapter)**

"How could you get my daughter Pregnant?" Jeb screamed at me. Max sat beside me with her head in her hands.

"I-I didn't mean to…. "I said as the word pregnant hit me. This means I was going to be a father.

"I can't even look at you right now!" Jeb turned to max and his eyes softened.

"Max honey, you do know you have a choice." My heart dropped. Abortion. I hated that word with every bone in my body. Please max don't kill my baby. I said in my head.

"Well I'm keeping our baby; I don't want to get rid of it….. I raised Nudge gazzy and Angel. I can raise my own baby. It's just so sudden." She cried leaning against me.

"Well then we need a plan because I'm pretty sure Itex will find out about your baby and try to kidnap you."

"How would they find out?" Iggy asked and Adrienne stood silently beside him.

""Well you remember how you guess spilt up and they still found you fang and Gaz in Cali?"

"Iggy nodded.

"Well they just find out about things like that. They won't even tell me. Anyways, I'm going to buy an alarm system that way if someone breaks in we will know. And Max I want you and Fang in the same room. We can't risk someone sneaking in your window. Also don't ever leave Max alone. Make sure at least one person is with her at all times!" Jeb said.

"Oh Jeb!" Max hugged jeb.

"Thank you." She was still crying.

"Anytime Max. Now Fang…..Ugh I still can't look at you." Jeb left with everyone behind him leaving Max and I alone.

"F-Fang?"

"Yes?"

"You're not going to leave me are you?" she asked in a small voice. My eyes narrowed.

"No max I'd never leave you. I love you with all of my heart and soul. "I hugged her body close to mine.

"I love you too Fang so much!" she cried into my shirt.

**Well here you go! Fax and a baby on the way. I did pretty good !**

**Gazzy: sure if that's what you want to think.**

**Me: what are trying to say?**

**Gazzy: that I wasn't in the chapter! **

**Me: well maybe I will put you in the next chapter. What do you guys think should I put Gazzy in the next chapter?**

**1 review updates 2weeks**

**2 review update 1 week**

**3 review update Friday**

**4 review update Wednesday**

**5 review update tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people like I promised I'm updating!**

**LuckLexi : yes a baby! Arnt you excited!**

**Guys nothing is wrong with Hailey she's just a very happy person, but thing have happened in her life which you will find out soon, which will make you wonder why is she so happy.**

**AdriennePOV**

"Oh man oh man look at the stand! The whole school is out there and Jay-z and Beyonce!" I said freaking myself out.

"Love breath!" Iggy said grabbing me by my shoulders.

"But-"

"Breath." Iggy said placing his lips on mine. I sighed.

"Angel…I don't know if I can do this." I whispered to him.

"You can, you worked to hard. I worked to hard! We are going to do this!"

"And next we have Adrienne! As Beyonce! She will be singing Get me Bodied , End of Time and her own song Love on Top!" The crowd cheered. I swallowed and kissed iggy one last time then walked out. I smiled and waved at the crowd they cheer.

"Hello everyone!" I said into my head set. They cheered somemore. Beyonce smiled at me and whispered something to Jay.

"Well lets get started!" I saw Max Rose and Hailey get in there positions as my 3 best friend. The boys Iggy, Fang and Dylan were in there suits. The rest of the dancers smiled at me.

**Nine… four… eight… one**

**B'Day**

**Mission 1: Ima put this on**

**When they see me in the dress Ima get me some, hey**

**Mission 2: Gotta make that call**

**Tell 'em get the bottles poppin' when they play my song, hey**

**Mission 3: Get my three best friends**

**Like we do it all the time, we gon do it again, hey**

**Mission 4: Got that vintage Rolls**

**Drop a couple hundred tell him leave it at the door**

**I ain't worried doin' me tonight**

**A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody**

**While I'm standing on the wall**

**I'm the one tonight gettin bodied**

**Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)**

**Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)**

**Gettin' bodied (I'm the only one tonight)**

**Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)**

**Want my body (get me body)**

**Won't ya get me body (get me body)**

**You want my body (I'm the only one tonight)**

**Won't ya get me body (get me body)**

**Hey**

**Get me bodied**

**I wanna be myself tonight**

**Can you get me bodied**

**I wanna be myself tonight**

**Don't you sing my body**

**I want to let it out tonight**

**Wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight, get me bodied**

**Mission 5: We're at the front of the line**

**Let me fix my hair before I go inside, hey**

**Mission 6: Gotta check these chicks**

**Cuz you know they gonna block, when I take these flix, hey**

**Mission 7: Gotta make my rounds**

**Givin eyes to the guys, now I think I've found 'em, hey**

**Mission 8: Why are we conversatin'?**

**And we could skip small talk, let's get right to the chase, hey**

**I ain't worried doin' me tonight**

**A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody**

**While I'm standing on the wall**

**I'm the one tonight gettin bodied**

**Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)**

**Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)**

**Gettin' bodied (I'm the only one tonight)**

**Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)**

**Want my body (get me body)**

**Won't ya get me body (get me body)**

**You want my body (I'm the only one tonight)**

**Won't ya get me body (get me body)**

**Hey**

**You see my body**

**I gotta know, I need to know if you can get me bodied**

**I'm kinda tight, I feeling right, I need to see somebody**

**I wanna let it out tonight**

**Wanna dance, wanna party, wanna be myself tonight**

**Can you get me bodied**

**I wanna be myself tonight**

**Can you get me bodied**

**I wanna be myself tonight**

**Don't you sing my body**

**I want to let it out tonight**

**Wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight, get me bodied**

**Baby, all I want is to let it go**

**Ain't no worries no**

**We can dance all night**

**Get me bodied**

**That means come closer to me**

**While we grind to the beat**

**And your body (body, body)**

**Touches me**

**All I need is to let it be**

**Ain't no worryin' no**

**Boy dance with me**

**Feel my body**

**Stop, just come closer to me**

**While we grind to the beat**

**And your body (body, body)**

**Touching away**

**Tonight gettin' bodied**

**Ain't no shame cause I gotta get mine**

**I'll swing my hair and kick off my shoes**

**It's coming boy let me work on you**

**I ain't worried doin' me tonight**

**A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody**

**While I'm standing on the wall**

**I'm the one tonight gettin bodied**

**Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)**

**Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)**

**Gettin' bodied (I'm the only one tonight)**

**Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)**

**Want my body (get me body)**

**Won't ya get me body (get me body)**

**You want my body (I'm the only one tonight)**

**Won't ya get me body (get me body)**

**Hey**

**Ladies on the floor**

**All my ladies on the floor**

**If ya ready, get ready, to get it**

**Drop down low and sweep the floor with it**

**Drop drop down low and sweep the floor with it**

**Drop down low and sweep the floor with it**

**Drop drop down low and sweep the floor with it**

**Do the uh oh, do the uh oh**

**Do the uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh nah nah**

**Do the uh oh, do the uh oh**

**Do the uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh nah nah**

**Pat yo weave ladies, pat pat, pat yo weave ladies**

**Watch him while he check up on it**

**Pat yo weave ladies, pat pat, pat yo weave ladies**

**Watch him while he check up on it**

**Tick tick tick, tick fight**

**Tick tick tick tick tick fight**

**Tick tick tick, tick fight**

**Tick tick tick tick tick fight**

**Pose for the camera now flick flick**

**Pose for the camera now flick flick**

**Pose for the camera now flick flick**

**Pose for the camera now flick flick**

**Do an old school dance, an old school dance**

**An old school dance, bring it old school**

**Do an old school dance, an old school dance**

**Do an old school dance, old school**

**Stop cool off cool off**

**Cool off cool off**

**Drop cool off cool off**

**Cool off, cool off**

**Wind it back girl**

**Wind it back girl**

**Duck ya head touch the floor wind it back**

**Wind it back girl**

**Wind it back girl**

**Duck ya head touch the floor wind it back**

**Drop to ya knees, hunch back girl**

**Shake sake it like that alley cat**

**Drop to ya knees, hunch back girl**

**Shake sake it like that alley cat**

**Shake ya dairy air in them Dereon's**

**Shake shake ya diary air in the House of Dereon**

**Shake ya dairy air in them Dereon's**

**Shake shake ya diary air in the House of Dereon**

**Do the sissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes**

**Do the sissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes**

**Do the sissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes**

**Do the sissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes**

**Do the Naomi Campbell walk, Naomi Campbell walk**

**Walk across the room like Naomi Campbell**

**Do the Naomi Campbell walk, Naomi Campbell walk**

**Walk across the room like Naomi Campbell**

**Snap for the kids, snap for the kids**

**Snap for them suckas few times**

**Snap for the kids, snap for the kids**

**Snap for them suckas few times**

**I touch ya body, while ya touch my body**

**We touching bodies tonight**

**We getting bodied**

**I touch ya body, while ya touch my body**

**We touching bodies tonight**

**We getting bodied**

**Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)**

**Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)**

**Gettin' bodied (I'm the only one tonight)**

**Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)**

**Want my body (get me body)**

**Won't ya get me body (get me body)**

**You want my body (I'm the only one tonight)**

**Won't ya get me bodied (get me bodied)**

**Hey**

I smiled as they went wild then I ripped of my dress reviling my silver Bra and skirt thingy. My back up dancers started to dance as the music started.

**Come take my hand**

**I won't let you go**

**I'll be your friend**

**I will love you so, deeply**

**I will be the one to kiss you at night**

**I will love you until the end of time**

**I'll be your ba-by**

**And I promise not to let you go**

**Love you like cra-zy**

**Now say you'll never let me go**

**Say you'll never let me go (say)**

**Say you'll never let me go**

**Say you'll never let me go (say)**

**Say you'll never let me go**

**Take, you away, from here**

**It's nothing between us but space, and time**

**I'll be your own little star that'll be shining you up**

**Or your own little universe making your girl**

**Come take my hand**

**I won't let you go**

**I'll Be your friend**

**I will love you so, deeply**

**I will be the one to kiss you at night (at night)**

**I will love you until the end of time**

**I'll be your ba-by**

**And I promise not to let you go**

**Love you like cra-zy**

**Now say you'll never let me go**

**Say you'll never let me go (say)**

**Say you'll never let me go**

**Say you'll never let me go (say)**

**Say you'll never let me go**

**Baby come on get up on it**

**Show me that you really want it**

**I wanna be the one to love you baby lets go (Whoa)**

**Lets go (Whoa)**

**I wanna provide this lovin' that your giving,**

**I ain frontin in this love but,**

**Can you let me love you from your head to toe (Whoa)**

**Lets go (Whoa)**

**Boy come to me (Come to me)**

**Let me turn your rain into sun (Come to me bae)**

**You don't have to worry baby (Oh no)**

**I promise I'll set your heart free**

**Let my love into your soul**

**You go, I go, we go, that's all she wrote.**

**Say you'll, say say, say you'll, nev, never**

**Say you'll, say say, say you'll, nev, never**

**Say you'll, say say, say you'll, nev, never**

**Say you'll, say say, say you'll, nev, never**

**Can't you see babe**

**Say you'll, say say, say you'll, nev, never**

**Say you'll, say say, say you'll, nev, never**

**I just wanna love you**

**Say you'll, say say, say you'll, nev, never**

**Say you'll, say say, say you'll, nev, never**

**Cant't you see babe**

**Say you'll, say say, say you'll, nev, never**

**Say you'll, say say, say you'll, nev, never**

**I just wanna be with you**

**I just wanna live for you**

**I'll never let you go**

**Free your love to me**

**Come take my hand**

**I wont let you go**

**I'll Be your friend**

**I will love you so, deeply**

**I will be the one to kiss you at night (at night)**

**I will love you until the end of time**

**I'll be your ba-by**

**And I promise not to let you go**

**Love you like cra-zy**

**Now say you'll never let me go**

**Say you'll never let me go (say)**

**Say you'll never let me go**

**Say you'll never let me go (say)**

**Say you'll never let me go**

After the song I snuck a peek at Beyoncé. She was grinning ear to ear. I smiled and waved to the crowed again.

"Are you having fun so far?" They screamed my name. I felt goose bumps and got a sudden boost of confidence.

"Can I sing you one last song?" I asked. They cheered. I saw Iggy go to take his seat. He blew a kiss at me.

"This song I wrote for a very special somebody. I hope you like it." I winked at Iggy and the music started.

**Bring the beat in!**

**Honey, honey**

**I can see the stars all the way from here**

**Can't you see the glow on the window pane?**

**I can feel the sun whenever you're near**

**Every time you touch me I just melt away**

**Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.**

**(They say love hurts)**

**But I know**

**(It's gonna take a little work)**

**Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears**

**And finally you put me first**

**Baby it's you.**

**You're the one I love.**

**You're the one I need.**

**You're the only one I see.**

**Come on baby it's you.**

**You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one I can always call.**

**When I need you make everything stop.**

**Finally you put my love on top.**

**Ooo! Come on Baby.**

**You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**

**You put my love on top.**

**Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.**

**You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**

**My love on top.**

**My love on top.**

**Baby Baby**

**I can hear the wind whipping past my face**

**As we dance the night away**

**Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne**

**As I kiss you again and again and again and again**

**Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.**

**(They say love hurts)**

**But I know**

**(It's gonna take a little work)**

**Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears**

**And finally you put me first**

**Baby it's you.**

**You're the one I love.**

**You're the one I need.**

**You're the only one I see.**

**Come on baby it's you.**

**You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one I can always call.**

**When I need you make everything stop.**

**Finally you put my love on top.**

**Ooo! Baby.**

**You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**

**You put my love on top.**

**Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.**

**You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**

**My love on top.**

**Baby it's you.**

**You're the one I love.**

**You're the one I need.**

**You're the only thing I see.**

**Come on baby it's you.**

**You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one that always calls.**

**When I need you baby everything stops.**

**Finally you put my love on top.**

**Baby.**

**You're the one I love.**

**Baby you're all I need.**

**You're the only one I see.**

**Come on baby it's you.**

**You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one I always call.**

**When I need you everything stops.**

**Finally you put my love on top**

**Baby.**

**Cuz You're the one that I love.**

**Baby, you're the one that I need.**

**You're the only thing I see.**

**Baby baby it's you.**

**You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one that always calls.**

**When I need you everything stops.**

**Finally you put my love on top**

**Baby.**

**Cuz You're the one that I love.**

**Baby, you're the one that I need.**

**You're the only one I see.**

**Baby baby it's you.**

**You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one that always calls.**

**When I need you everything stops.**

**Finally you put my love on top**

"I'm so proud of you!" Iggy said hugging me. Max nodded and suddenly went pale.

"Max what is wrong?" I asked as she ran away. I gave a worried glance at Iggy then ran after Max. She was in the girls bathroom puking.

"Oh man, I shouldn't have made you dance with me! This is my entire fault!" I said holding her hair.

"N-No it's not. It's Fang." She said when she was done.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think I'm pregnant." I dropped to my knees next to her.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well you know I'm here for you." I said with a smile. She smiled.

"I know girl, do you have any mouth wash or gum?"

"I got gum." I gave her some and we walked out the bathroom. Beyoncé and Jay-Z caught up to us.

"Adrienne Max you two were amazing to day!" Beyoncé said hugging both of us. We smiled.

"Yea, I want you to call me; I'll have a record deal waiting for you." Jay said with a smile. I covered my mouth.

"Really?" Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Really, just call one of us and we will set up an appointment." I nodded and watched them leave.

**Well there you go! Gazzy will be in the next chapter!**

**Gazzy: I better be!**

**1 review updates 3 weeks**

**2 review update 2 weeks**

**3 review update 1 week**

**4 review update Friday**

**5 review update Wednesday**

**6 review up date tomorrow**

**Get me bodied Video :** **.com/watch?v=RioOJ7dZxuw**

**End of time video :** **.com/watch?v=OJBfv9CHlcw&list=FLwsmkIqVTpwwkNlfeaQYopA&index=17&feature=plpp_video**

**Love on top video :** **.com/watch?v=Ob7vObnFUJc&list=FLwsmkIqVTpwwkNlfeaQYopA&index=16&feature=plpp_video**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I finally got no homework! Yes I'm so excited! **

**Gazzy: because I'm in this chapter right?**

**Me: sure whatever helps you sleep at night Gaz**

**Gazzy: Um… pillows help me sleep at night. What are you talking about?**

**Me: O.O**

**MaxPov**

"You're what!" Mom yelled at me. I was on the couch eating hot pockets with nacho cheese and gummy worms. Apparently my birth is going to be faster that

9 months so I get 3 months of pregnancy.

"I'm pregnant…. Can you get me pickle ice-cream Fangy." I said.

"Um I don't think they have pickle ice-cream." My eyes suddenly go watery.

"W-What? " I said as tears fell out my eyes. Fang face got worried.

"Max, shhh, I'll have Iggy make some homemade, how about that?" he asked hugging me.

"Ok." I said still holding him.

"How dare you get my daughter pregnant?" Gazzy laughed at Mom's angry face.

"I could teach Alas how to fly." Gazzy said grinning.

"Alas?" Fang asked.

"Well the baby is a girl and I started calling her Alas." We blinked.

"How do you know it's a Girl Gazzy?" I asked.

"I don't know I just can feel it…. Is that bad?" Gazzy asked suddenly unsure.

"No Gaz Just explain how can you feel that she's a girl?" Fang asked.

"Well when Max let me touch her stomach earlier, I could Feel Alas telling me how she's a girl."

"Telling? " I asked. Gazzy nodded and placed his hand on my stomach again.

"She says it's dark in here….. " Gazzy mimicked a high pitched muffled voice. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Fang our baby! It's dark in my belly! She's scared!" I started crying.

"I'm sorry baby!"

"It's Alas!" gazzy corrected.

Iggy POV

"Hi Guys." Adrienne said as she came in the house.

"Adrienne!" Gazzy angel and nudge hugged me. She giggled.

"Hello."

"Adrienne, Want to build a bomb with me and Iggy! Iggy promised he was going to make one with me today."

"Well I think maybe you and Iggy should spend time together, I mean you two haven't seen each other in a while." I grinned and hugged her.

"You're so nice! That's what I love about you!" I said nuzzling her nose. She smiled.

"Well just reward me with a kiss please." She said.

"With pleaser." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

"Oh come one, why is it every time I come in here, your kissing my man!" Ella asked as I pulled away.

"Ella gets over it." I said smiling at my amazingly humble, gorgeous girlfriend.

"Oh and I brought over some cookie and muffins!" Adrienne remembers pulling away from me. I was squishing her basket.

"Ooooh, I want 1" Angel said. Adrienne smiled and started talking to angel about how she made them. She was so sweet, so kind. No wonder why I'm in love with her. Wait, I'm in love? I watched as Adrienne went to give everyone a cookie and muffin. I loved the way she talked. Her smile, her innocence. The way she could light the room with just one little kind gesture. I was in love. I smiled. Adrienne turned to me.

"Do you want one mi Ángel?" she said to me.

"Maybe later, save me one Amor." I said . She grinned and nodded.

**So Fax and Idrienne! Yeah I'm that good!**

**1 review updates 2 weeks**

**2 review update1 week**

**3 review update Friday**

**4 review Wednesday**

**5 tomorrow **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people, so I didn't get that many reviews…..what happened? So with that said, this is going to be a punishment chapter. I was going to post this chapter much later, but now, I have too.**

AdriennePOV

So I've been hanging out with Beyoncé and Jay working on my Contract. Papa was so proud of me, and that couldn't have made me happier.

"Adrienne, can I talk to you?" Beyoncé said. I nodded and went to her in a studio.

"So Jay and I want you to come on a tour with us and be Jay's opening act." I grinned

"Really?" I said .

"Yes really, we are leaving in a week, so ask your father if he can come with or he can stay, which ever you want."

"Ok, so how long will we be gone?" I asked excitedly.

"6 months." My heart dropped. What about Iggy….

"What." I whispered.

"Well yeah if you're worried about being away from your father, there is a chance he will say yes." She said looking at me.

"No…. I will have to put Iggy and I on a break…. I don't want to break up with Iggy."

"Well, you guys can do long distance." She offered pulling out a bag of chips and mayo. I stared at her for a little bit.

"What are you eating?" I asked

"Want some?" she offered.

"No thank you… I'm going to go home now."

After I told Papa , he told me he'd go with me, so I was happy about that. Now to Iggy. I rang the Ride's door bell and tears sprung to my eyes. What if he hates me? I could think of that. Max opened the door and smiled.

"Ig is in his room…. Are you ok?" Max asked me. I nodded and went upstairs. Iggy was in his room without a shirt watching TV. He turned to me and smiled.

"Amor!" he got up and hugged me. I'm going to miss this embrace. He's the 1st Man I've every loved, kissed, almost made love too. Tears rolled down my cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong Amor?" he asked looking at me. I looked up at him and pressed my lips to his and kissed him with all the love and passion I had for him. Which was a lot. I pulled away slowly.

"Wow that was amazing." Iggy said breathlessly.

"Iggy what would you say if I told Beyoncé invited me on a tour." I asked.

"I'd say go for it." Iggy smiled and kissed me again. I let out a shaky breath.

"Now what would you do if I told you, we have to break up?" I said so softly I'm not even sure if he heard me. He stayed silent.

"N-no Adrienne." He shuddered looking down at me.

"Iggy, I'm going to be gone for 6 months…. I don't want to hold you back."

"No Adrienne No! I love you, y-you can do this." I could see his eyes getting watery just as I let my tears fall.

"Iggy this has to be done. I love you too. Iggy I love you so much. Your my 1st everything. But we can't do a long distance relationship. While I'm gone, you will find another girl that will love you just as I had. Good bye Iggy." I turned to leave. Iggy followed me begging me not to do this. But before he could finish I was out the door, in my car on the way home.

IggyPOV ( 3 months later.)

"Look, Adrienne's on TV!" Nudge shouted. I groaned and stood from the couch. Seeing her pained me. She broke my heart. I wanted to die that day. No way can I ever love again.

"I'm leaving." I said just as Adrienne gave a shout out me the flock and I. I rolled my eyes. She never loved me. I will never be loved. I should have just Dated Ella.

**Yup the relationship is over. **

**1 review 2 weeks**

**2 review 1 week**

**3 review Friday**

**4 review Wednesday**

**5 review tomorrow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello I got my review! HAHAHA yes and sorry but it had to be done. Didn't you want Fax anyways?**

**FangPOV**

"Fang can you go feed Alas?" Max asked into the pillow as our baby cried.

"Of course." I said sitting up. It was 1- in the morning so it was time to get up anyways. I got up and went to the nursery. It was Sky blue with clouds at the roof and white carpet. Alas was in the crib cooing now that she saw me. She was my tan skin tone and had my black straight hair and slanted eyes but had maxes long eyelashes and milk chocolate eyes. I smiled at my baby and picked her up. She giggled and made a baby noise.

"Good morning my little Princess." I said and kissed her.

"BaLa!" She cheered trying to say Dada. I smiled and carried her into the kitchen where Maxes breast milk waited in the fridge. I got a bottle out and heated it to the right temp. Then I got it out tested it on my hand and Feed Alas. She ate hungrily. She was so adorable! But so freaking Heavy! And she loved food. Something she inherited from her Mother. She also had wings. Tiny wing, but they were there. They were black and light brown with white speckles. When she was done I smiled at her and put the pink bottle down and started to burp her. She made and Ah-ah-ah-ah sound when I patted her back. She's such a goof ball.

When she burped I grabbed a soda for me and went to the living room. I sat my soda down and put Alas on the couch on her back. She giggled and bit her toes. I sat Alas in her Starlight Cradle 'n Swing. It was blue and white. And had a white canopy on it. It was cute. Nudge and Ella picked it out. **(Pic on profile it's SO ADORABLE!)**

"Gee bala!" she cooed. As I set the motion to a soft rock. She soon fell asleep. I smiled and sat back on the sofa. I love being a BaLa.

**So what do you think? I'm updating hopefully tomorrow because I got more Reviews than I planned so thank you everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Hey guys, so like I said in my latest chapter, I'm updating. **

**Gazzy: PASTA! Chicken**

**Me: WTF? You are so random.**

**Gazzy: and you're not! Hehe**

**Me: am too! Hfdbfvdjvkadfhvjvhdl**

**Gazzy: ….. That was just rude!**

**Me: (-_-)'**

**AdriennePOV**

I can't believe I'm home!" I cheered spinning and landing in my bed.

"no crees que deberías ir a ver a Max e Iggy, Adrienne?" Papa asked.

"I am Papa!" I got up and rushed out the house to go see the Rides. I saw some Photographer following me. I sighed. I feel like I'm being stocked…. No I am being stocked.

I got out my car and rang the ride's door bell. Fang opened it.

"Adrienne!" He smiled and hugged me spinning me inside. I giggled.

"Did someone say Adrienne?" Max squealed running down stairs.

"Maz!" I jumped off of Fang and hugged Max.

"Max I missed you so much!" I said.

"And I missed you! Oh my goodness. Do you want to meet Alas?" Max grinned.

"Yes, so much!" Max grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs, we past Iggy's room he was on his bed. He looked at the door and his eyes widened when he saw me pass.

**Iggy POV**

So she's back? She looked just a beautiful as when she left. NO! I'm not suppose to love her! I can't. I want to so badly, but I don't want to get hurt again. Sighing I got up and went to take a shower. I ran my hands threw my hair and started to wash it. I pictured Adrienne in the shower with me. Washing my body. Whispering sweet nothing in my ear. Touch my private. I looked down and saw little Iggy standing. I wanted to touch it, but something told me not to, so I turned the water to cold until my boner was gone. Then I got out the shower and but a towel around my waist. As I was about to look in the mirror I realized something was sitting on my counter. Or more like someone.

"A-Adrienne? What are you doing here?" I asked. Adrienne smiled sadly.

"This is the only place I knew that you could run away from me." She said softly. Still smart as ever. I thought and watched as she jumped off the counter and hugged me.

"Te he echado de mi Ángel" she whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"I missed you too." I suddenly forgot that I was mad, and that I wasn't supposed love her. I hugged her tight to my body. Tears sprung in my eyes.

"Adrienne I missed you so much! I thought you fell out of love with me." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh Iggy, I could never fall out of love with you!"

"I'm so sorry Adrienne! I tried to stop loving you! I was so angry that you left me! But I realized I was being so selfish! I should have been happy for you; better yet I should have followed you." I said hoping she'd forgive me.

"Oh Iggy, That's ok." She said and kissed me. I brought her close and kissed her back. I missed her soft lips against mine. She smiled and trailed her fingers down my body until she got to my towel.

"Deja que te lleve toalla Ángel." I shivered.

"I don't know what the hell you said but do it." I said looking down at her. She took off my towel. I groaned as she touched me.

"Voy a hacer el amor con que usted. Voy a chupar que la larga duración de la suya y que vete a la mierda mi coño virgen apretado." She rolled her tongue at every part with the Sexiest voice I have ever heard. I under stood some parts. Fuck and pussy. I'm all in now. I grinned at her and let's just say she is on birth control so we are not Max and Fang.

**There back together now. So what did you think? I also have a lemon with Adrienne and Iggy! **

**1 review 2 weeks**

**2 review 1 week**

**3 review Friday**

**4 reviews Wednesday**

**5 review tomorrow**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is going to be the last chapter. Because I have nothing else really to add to this Story. No there isn't a trilogy so this is IT! There maybe 1 shots with these characters, but whatever. **

**3 YEARS LATER!**

"Mommy, I get Iceream?" Iggy Jr. asked his mother. She smiled at her 3 year old.

"Of course sweetie, what flavor?" She picked him up, his Reddish brown hair fell in his face and he put his finger to his chin.

"Hmm, cocloate!" he cheered smiling at her. She giggled and walked down stairs where her husband, Iggy, Was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Hi Sweetie, Hey Jr."

"Daddy, daddy, Mommy's taking me to the iceream store!" He cheered hugging his father's leg. Iggy smiled at Adrienne.

"Oh really now, Are you going to get Daddy something?" He asked, looking back down at his child.

"Uh-Huh, What Daddy wants?" Jr peered up at his dad in wonder.

"Hmm. How about strawberry." Iggy smiled at Jr as he giggled.

"Ok Daddy, Mommy! Daddies want ….. Stray-berry?" Adrienne Laughed.

"Mommy, it's not funny!" Jr, said with a pout crossing his arms.

"Are you, mad at me now?" Adrienne asked her son.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, no ice-cream for you." Adrienne was about to walk away.

"No Mommy! I not mad at you…. I mad at Daddy."

"Hey, what did I do?"

"You be you." Jr said simply. Adrienne Laughed again as Iggy jaw dropped dramatically.

"Oh, Oh I see how it is, Jr. let's see, me being me when I don't buy that toy you want." Iggy said. Jr weighted his options.

"Do, I still get Icream Mommy?" Adrienne nodded.

"Ok, well bye Daddy!" Jr smiled and jumped in his mother's arms.

**So yeah, this is it. I need new ideas, on and by the way for all you Naruto fans. Me and RomaVena are going to start our own FanFiction. Our name is . We haven't posted anything yet, but just be looking for us Ok?**


End file.
